


Kardasi Flu

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sick Character, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: En Dwi is a natural scientist.





	Kardasi Flu

**Author's Note:**

> Frostmaster + “I’m not wearing that.” prompt, my fave trope with those two tbh
> 
> from led-lite!

Loki hesitates, and he looks at the thing - a garment of Midgardian origin, Loki can only assume, for it is ridiculous in its design, and it seems to be a mix of wool and the fabric the Midgardians call  _polyester_. 

“I’m not wearing that, En Dwi,” Loki says, and then he coughs, violently. The pain is ragged in his throat as he hides his mouth against the inside of his elbow, and he feels his sinuses thick and ugly with mucus. This is a rather virulent strain of Kardasi Flu, and it has taken over him most completely.

“Yes you are, baby,” En Dwi mutters, a little distractedly, and he reaches for Loki’s forehead, feeling his temperature - Loki is warm, uncomfortably so, and for his sake En Dwi has made his fingers gloriously icy-cool. En Dwi is being very  _kind_  to him, very  _sweet_  - as if Loki does not realise it was En Dwi who  _infected_  him, perhaps to test Loki’s loyalties, perhaps to punish him for some slight... Loki knows not. Perhaps - and Loki likes least of all to consider  _this_  eventuality - Loki is merely a subject for En Dwi to  _study_  the virus, and it is merely a matter of convenience. 

He merely knows that his head is spinning, and that he is quite unable to go about his usual business. 

Reluctantly - but without the real means to resist - Loki allows En Dwi to drag the soft, fleecy material over his naked skin. It is tremendously pleasant against his skin, and En Dwi has even made it  _cool_ , but it is... Even in a light, baby blue, the thing looks ridiculous, cartoonishly so, and Loki feels as if he is an infant in swaddling clothes. En Dwi zips up the suit to Loki’s chest, and he touches Loki’s cheeks.

Despite the most unorthodox manner of this new torture, Loki cannot help himself: he leans into En Dwi’s cooled palms, feeling his thumbs brush over his cheeks, and he sighs.

“What is it called?” Loki asks hoarsely, his throat a mess. “I assume it has some unnecessarily twee name.”

“You, uh, you won’t like the name,” En Dwi murmurs, tapping his chin. “But you sure look cute in it, honey, I, uh, I bet you  _like_  it too, right? It’s just the best for wearing in bed - nobody has to know you--”

“What is it called?” Loki asks bluntly.

“A onesie,” En Dwi says, a little guiltily - faux-guilt, and it’s-- By Ymir, Loki is mad. It shouldn’t be  _endearing_... But Loki’s head is  _throbbing_ , his whole body falling prey to the virus, and he is so damned  _tired._ Miserably, Loki lets his head tip forward, and he presses his face against En Dwi’s chest, his nose against his sternum. “Aw,” En Dwi says softly, stroking over his back. “ _Baby_. You’re so, um-- So  _sick_. You want to spend the day in bed, or, uh, or shall I take you with me into the party room, huh? I’ll make sure the music’s real quiet, and I’ll just keep you snuggled up to me all day long.”

“You’re a revolting cryptid of a man, and I pray that one day your siblings rip you into shreds, and share your power amongst themselves,” Loki says thickly, before sniffling. 

En Dwi chuckles against his hair, and squeezes him. “See? Even sick, honey, you’ve got, uh...  _Such wit_. Listen, though, we’ll just, um-- I’m just gonna keep an eye on you, huh? See how this, mmm, little flu  _unfolds_...” It is the latter, then: this is but an experiment.

Loki’s stomach gives a lurch, and he grips tightly at the front of En Dwi’s robes.

“The party room,” Loki mutters, and En Dwi hums approvingly, sliding his arm around Loki’s hip and drawing him with him. Obediently, Loki goes. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
